Brought Up That Way
by karlianne13xx
Summary: What happens when, 19 years in the future, two teenagers meet in high school and become friends? When they learn that their parents used to be best friends? Possibly even dated? Seddie/Seddie 2.0. Previously "iCan't Believe It". R&R!
1. iStart at Ridgeway

**Helloooo :)  
So, I havith a new story idea!  
I'm not entirely sure if someone else has a story similar to this, and if you do, I'm sorry.  
The title might change, but this is what I have so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. (sigh) If I did, Carly wouldn't be the main character. And Seddie would be in every episode. I DO, however, own Jaxon and Emily. :) **

* * *

iCan't Believe It

September 7, 2030

"Yeah dad... yeah... I know... I know, dad!" Emily said into her cell phone as she tried to walk quickly to Ridgeway High. It was her first day at a new school and she was late, and she had her father rambling on to her about the school, "Dad, you already told me!"

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's just... that was my old school," her father sighed.

"Yeah, I know dad. But I have to go, I'm gonna be-" Emily couldn't finish her sentence because she collided with something, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Emily quickly rambled out as she grabbed for her phone and bag, which had both fallen along with her.

"No, it's okay, it was my fault. Shouldn't have left late again," the boy she had ran into replied, getting her phone for her, which was just out of her reach. She quickly took her phone and mumbled a goodbye to her dad before hitting the end button.

"I'm Jaxon," the boy introduced himself as Emily finally looked at him and oh my _God_, were his eyes blue. She froze for a minute, causing Jaxon to smirk. "So I'm guessing you're new, because most people at Ridgeway know me. I'm kinda known as a troublemaker or bad boy."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Emily said as she blushed crimson and they started walking towards the school. "I'm Emily."

"Emily, that's a pretty name. Simple, but sweet," Jaxon said as he led the way. She gave him a confused smile, which he really wasn't supposed to see, but he did. "I was raised by my mom, so I know how to treat a girl." Emily smiled sadly, knowing what it was like to be raised by only one parent. "So what class you got first?"

Emily had memorized her classes, but she couldn't think of it at the moment. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before her cheeks turned crimson again. Jaxon smirked and shook his head, before saying, "I have math with Mr. Howard." That's when Emily remembered, that was her first class, too. Her dad had laughed when he heard who her teacher was, remembering that was _his _math teacher.

"Yeah, that's my first class, too."

Jaxon nodded, "Well, careful, he's the grouchiest old man I have ever met." Emily nodded and followed him to class.

* * *

As it turned out, Emily and Jaxon had their last class together, too, and their lockers were right near each other. Jaxon had locker 52, and Emily had locker 50.

"So, you wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie?" Jaxon asked Emily as he shut his locker. Her eyes widened at his question, as it was quick and right to the point. She shut her locker carefully and turned to look at him.

"I would have to ask my dad first, he gets pretty protective." Emily says, taking out her cellphone. She quickly dialled her dad's cell and after one ring, he answered.

"Emily? Do you need me to come pick you up? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" her father rattled off, his tone getting more worried and more loud with each word.

"No dad, calm down. I'm just going to the, uh..." Emily froze, forgetting the name.

"The Groovy Smoothie," Jaxon told her.

"Uh, yeah, the Groovy Smoothie. I'm going there. With a friend. I made. In school today," she was starting to ramble, not knowing how her dad would react.

"Well, that's great that you made a friend, sweetheart. What's her name?" he asked her, his voice happy. She gulped, before saying quietly, "His name is Jaxon, daddy." There was silence for a minute.

"Okay, just uh, don't be out too late, okay?" her dad responded uneasily. They hadn't reached this yet, and they both knew it. Emily sighed in relief.

"Thanks daddy, bye. Love you."

"Love you, too, Emily. Bye." And with that, Emily hung up. She looked up at Jaxon through her brunette bangs. He had that smirk again. He flipped his shaggy blonde hair to the side, so it wasn't in his eyes.

"Daddy's girl?" Jaxon questioned as they began walking towards the doors. Emily sighed and nodded, "Daddy's girl."

* * *

**So, what'd ya think?  
Review please! :)**


	2. iMeet TBo

**Hey guys! :)**

**So, this chapter is pretty short, and doesn't play much of a big part in the story, but the next one will be better!**

**Thank you to .BeautifulDreamer.x, the Stafflord, Spring Jasmine Flower and samandfreddie38 for your reviews and for making me smile. :)**

I'm thinking of changing the title to iWasn't Brought Up That Way. Thoughts?

**Disclaimer! Again, I don't own iCarly. :( I do own Jaxon, Emily, Parker and Dylan, though. :)**

* * *

**iCan't Believe It**

September 7, 2030

Emily said in the orange seat nervously. She wasn't used to this, being out with someone and not having something go wrong.

"So, you liking Seattle so far?" Jaxon asked her, taking a sip of his smoothie. Emily nodded, giving him a small smile as she nervously looked around. I tall man walked up to their table, carrying what looked to be eggplant on a stick.

"Hey, Jaxon, would your girlfriend care for an eggplant?" the man asked Jaxon, smiling.

"She's not my girlfriend, T-Bo," Jaxon said, "T-Bo, this is Emily; Emily, this is T-Bo."

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart. I've known this boy since he was in his mama's tummy. Boy, could that little lady eat!" T-Bo said, grinning, "Where is your mama, Jaxon?"

"She has to go to work in about an hour, so probably watching Parker and Dylan," Jaxon explained.

Emily looked up to see T-Bo staring at her, which made her blush and look down. "You look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"My dad used to live around here when he was younger, so that might be it," she explained quietly. Jaxon's eyes widened and a grin broke out on his face.

"Really? My mom grew up around here! They might know each other," Jaxon said, grinning. Emily looked up to see T-Bo with a knowing smile on his face.

"Yeah, I knew your dad. Used to come here everyday with his two best friends. Now, Jaxon, are you gonna buy an eggplant or not?" T-Bo asked, turning his attention back to Jaxon.

"No thanks, T-Bo," Jaxon said, and T-Bo walked away, "Sorry about him."

"He knows my dad," Emily said quietly, amazed. She has only known one person who knew her dad when he was younger, and that was her grandma, who was crazy. Jaxon checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"You wanna help me babysit my little brothers? My mom has to get to work soon," Jaxon asked as he got up.

"Uh, sure," Emily replied unsure, following Jaxon out of the store. They walked quietly until they got to an apartment building that Emily recognized. This was where she lived. A grin broke out on Emily's face, causing Jaxon to look at her confused. "This is where I live," Emily explained. A smile grew on Jaxon's face also as Emily ran inside the building. He followed her quickly, stopping when she froze in the entrance.

"What's wr-" Jaxon was cut off by the doorman screeching.

"No teenagers in my lobby!" Lewbert screamed at the two of them, which was what caused Emily to freeze in her place.

"Can it, Lewbert!" Jaxon shouted at him as he gently pulled Emily along, "Just ignore him, he's a lunatic." Emily nodded slowly, her eyes still wide. "So what floor do you live on?"

"8, I live on floor 8. 8-D to be exact. My dad says it's his old apartment," Emily explained quietly, still shaken up by Lewbert. Jaxon looked at her concerned.

"Hey, you okay? It's just Lewbert," he asked her quietly.

"Yeah, just- just caught me off guard," Emily explained, shaking her head quickly, then trying to give him a smile, "What floor do you live on?"

"We live in 5-G," Jaxon said as the elevator dinged and they walked in. He clicked the 5 button and the doors closed. "So where did you live before you moved here?"

"A small town right outside of Phoenix, Arizona," Emily explained. The elevator went silent until the doors open. She followed Jaxon as he walked down the hallway until he got to apartment 5-G.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review please! :)  
They make me smile. :D**


	3. iGo To Jaxon's

**Sorry for the wait!  
I changed the title of the story to Brought Up That Way, 'cause it's loosely base on parts of the song.**

**Thank you to violet0scar, Spring Jasmine Flower, .BeautifulDreamer.x, ILuvSeddie4Ever, the Stafflord, as and samandfreddie38 for reviewing. Reviews make me smile. :)**

**I don't own iCarly. I only own their imaginary children. :)**

* * *

**Brought Up That Way**

September 7, 2030

"Mom, I'm home," Jaxon called as he entered the small apartment, Emily trailing silently behind him. The apartment wasn't too big, but also not too small. Three bedrooms, one floor. Emily looked around and smiled. It felt cozy. It wasn't perfectly clean like her apartment was (the way her dad liked it) but it also wasn't too messy.

"In the kitchen," a voice called from a room that was attached to the living room. Jaxon smiled as he walked into the kitchen and kissed his mom on the cheek.

Jaxon's mom was about 5'3, had blonde curls that went just past her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She smiled at Emily and looked at Jaxon, "I see you brought home your little girlyfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. Mom, this is Emily; Emily, this is my mom. She's gonna help me babysit, if that's okay with you," Jaxon said, smiling. His mom looked at Emily and smiled again.

"Of course it is, as long as nothing happens while I am out," when she said that, she eyed Jaxon with a smirk, causing Jaxon to roll his eyes.

"Mom-" Jaxon started, but she cut him off.

"You're a teenager, Jax, I remember what that's like. And you're pretty much the same as I was when I was your age, always getting in trouble at school..."

"But that's because they expect all of us to be the same as our parents. Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs both hate me but they worship the ground Alyssa, Taryn and Lucas walk on," Jaxon muttered, obviously annoyed with the school.

"Who are they?" Emily asked quietly from beside Jaxon.

"One of my friends kids," Jaxon's mom explained. Emily nodded, understanding. "So, Emily, why haven't you come around before? Jaxon too embarrassed of me?" Jaxon's mom was grinning as she said this.

"My dad and I just moved here from Arizona," Emily explained.

"She lives in this building, actually. Eighth floor," Jaxon added, smiling.

"Well, that's great. I guess you'll be around here a lot then, which will be good because I don't see a lot of Jaxon's friends and it'd be good for Parker and Dylan to have another girl around that isn't part of the family."

"Momma!" they all heard a small voice call from the other room before a toddler came charging in the room, attaching onto Jaxon's mother's legs. "I'm hungry!"

"Dylan, you know you don't get fed 'till I'm at work," she explained, picking up the child. The little boy looked to be about three years old, with short blonde hair styled up into a little faux hawk and chocolate brown eyes, with some freckles across his nose and cheekbones.

"Stay for dinner!" Dylan commanded, frowning.

"Buddy, you know I would if I could, but I have to work. I'm sorry sweetheart," his mother told him, kissing his forehead.

"Oh look, it's the rare time where my mother acts all mushy and sweet!" Jaxon announced. His mom turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kay, Jaxon, I gotta go now. Pizza is in the oven, give Dylan a bath, and-"

"And Parker's in bed by 8:30. I know, mom," Jaxon said, smiling. His mom smiled back at him and handed him Dylan.

"Okay, then. Bye sweetheart," she kissed Dylan's cheek as she said this, "Parker, I'm leaving!"

As soon as she said this, a young brunette boy rushed out of one of the bedrooms and ran to his mom, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "Bye, mommy!"

"Bye Parker. Remember, don't give Jaxon a hard time at bed time. 8:30 is when you're in bed," she told him, ruffling his hair. He rolled his eyes.

"I know, mom," Parker replied, swating her hand away.

"Kay, bye Jaxon! Nice to meet you Emily!" she said as she opened the door. Right before she closed it, she stuck her head in a quickly said, "Use protection! I don't need no grand kids yet!"

"Mom!" Jaxon complained, but the door was already shut. He looked at Emily, and her cheeks were crimson. "I'm sorry about her, she's not the most mature person."

"It's okay, she seems nice," Emily said quietly, her face still bright red. "When I see her again, what should I call her?"

"Well, you could call her Ms. Puckett, but then she'd most likely rip your arm off, so I think it'd be safer to call her Sam," Jaxon explained with a smirk. Emily's eyes widened slightly as she looked at his face. She looked scared. Jaxon's smirk fell into a soft smile. "I'm kidding." Emily nodded and looked down.

"Jaxon, who's she?" Parker questioned, pointing to Emily.

"Parker, this is Emily. She's my friend."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Dylan asked, smiling.

"No, Dylan, she is not," he told the toddler, twirling him around. A fit of giggles erupted from the little boy, causing Emily to smile. She didn't have any younger siblings or any cousins. She had always wanted a little sister or brother.

"Why is she here?" Parker asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"She's gonna help babysit," Jaxon explained as he put Dylan down, who immediately took a running start at Jaxon's legs, attaching himself onto them.

"Okay, so when are we eating? I'm hungry!" Parker announced.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them?" Emily asked, worried. Jaxon closed the front door and led her to the elevator.

"It'll only be for a few minutes. I wanna walk you to your apartment. They're fine, they're both sleeping," Jaxon explained as he pressed the up button for the elevator. It was silent for a minute before the elevator arrived and opened for them to get in.

"But you should be watching them," Emily said as the doors shut. Jaxon chuckled.

"You worry too much, Emily," he mumbled.

"I know," she sighed. It didn't take long for the elevator to arrive at her floor, and Jaxon led the way to her apartment, since she still wasn't fully familiar with the building, while Jaxon has been living here his whole life. As soon as they got in front of the door, it opened, revealing a tall brunette man.

"Emily, you're home," he said, grinning, "and you must be Jaxon."

"Hello, sir," Jaxon replied, sticking his hand out from Emily's father to shake. They shook hands.

"Please, call me Mr. Benson or Freddie," he replied, smiling at Jaxon.

"Okay, Mr. Benson," Jaxon replied. Emily looked in between them awkwardly.

"Well, daddy, we better get inside. Jaxon has to go back to his apartment," Emily said quietly. Freddie nodded and her, but she didn't move. She then gave him a look and his eyes widened in realization.

"Okay, I'll just go inside and let you two say goodbye," Freddie said awkwardly, walking inside the apartment and closing the door.

"Sorry, he hasn't really accepted the fact that I'm almost 16 yet," Emily said quietly, blushing.

"I think he's just looking out for you," Jaxon said, smiling. He leaned down and kissed Emily on the cheek. "See you at school tomorrow, Emily."

"Bye Jaxon," she said quietly as he walked away, blushing crimson. She slowly opened her door and walked in, only to find her dad standing right behind the door. "You were watching me through the peep hole, weren't you."

"Ugh..." Freddie stuttered, scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, I was."

"Daddy, it's a new school. I already have one friend, it won't be like my old school," Emily told her father quietly.

"Emily, you don't know that. Jaxon could be a horrible delinquent," Freddie fought back. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You're listening to grandma again, daddy," she complained, "Jaxon's really nice."

"Emily, just... please be careful. I don't want you to go through all that again."

* * *

**I know Sam doesn't sound like herself, but in my mind, Sam did mature a little from having kids. And Freddie's overprotective of Emily. :3**

**Do you like mature Sam? Any thoughts or suggestions? They are welcome! :)**


	4. iGet In Trouble

**Hello, everyone! **

**Sorry again for the wait! School and stuff kinda got in the way.**

**I split this chapter up into two, since I finished it and noticed it was like eight pages, so now it's four and four. :)**

**Thank you to secretagent16 , the Stafflord , babewivbrains and earth-fairy2006 for reviewing. They make me smile lots and lots :D**

**As usual, I don't own iCarly, only their fictional children born from my imagination.**

**Brought Up That Way**

September 25, 2030

"Wanna say it again, asshole?" Jaxon growled, standing in front of the of the guys on the football team.

"You're little girlfriend looks like she'd be great in bed," one of the boys, Eli, announced, smirking at Jaxon. A crowd was beginning to form.

"Jaxon, calm down," Emily whispered to him, terrified. She was standing behind him, with no where else to go.

"Aw, what's wrong Jaxon, is she not putting out?" the other boy, Jayden, teased in a baby voice. Jaxon took a step towards the boys.

"One more time," he threatened, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Jaxon," Emily warned quietly again.

"Your girlfriend looks like a good fuck," Eli said, walking straight up to Jaxon, getting in his face. Jaxon glared daggers as his fist made contact with Eli's nose, resulting in a crack and Eli stumbling back. Jaxon took this to his advantage and grabbed him by the shoulders, kneeing him in the stomach and pushing him into the lockers.

He felt a fist make contact with his gut, causing him to double over. He recovered quickly, though, just missing Jayden's punch to the face.

"Jaxon, stop," Emily called out, grabbing onto his arm. Her eyes were starting to water, a tear escaping and slowly sliding down her cheek.

"Mr. Puckett and Ms. Benson, to the Principal's office!" they all heard a shrill ladies voice call down the hall as Ms. Briggs charged towards them.

"But Ms. Briggs-" Emily tried to say, but was cut off.

"Principal's office, _now_."

* * *

"And this delinquent punched Eli Grant in the nose, causing his nose to break, and punched Jayden Walker in the stomach. _She _just stood there and watched," Ms. Briggs sneered at the teenagers, telling Principal Franklin what she had saw. "I told you, he is just as bad as his mother-"

"Don't you dare say anything about my mother!" Jaxon shouted at Ms. Briggs, absolutely despising when a teacher said horrible things about his mother.

It had been about two weeks since Emily started school at Ridgeway, and she had done a pretty good job at not sticking out. She did a good job, that is, until she bumped into Eli and Jayden, two of the most popular guys in school, in the hallway. They each gave her a once over and started to hit on her. She had tried to ignore them and walk away, but they followed her until Jaxon walked over to talk to her and heard what they were saying. He told them to fuck off and then they started being cocky assholes to Jaxon, which didn't end well.

"And for the _billionth time_, you don't know the whole story!" Jaxon yelled as a sob was heard coming from Emily. Jaxon looked over at her with wide eyes. She was huddled over in her chair, her head in her hands, bawling her eyes out. Jaxon quickly wrapped his arms around her and rubber her back.

"Ms. Briggs, you can leave now," Principal Franklin told her. She gave him a shocked looked, which turned to annoyance, and left. As soon as she shut the door, another sob erupted from Emily. "Your parents are gonna be here soon."

"Emily, shh, calm down," Jaxon soothed, rubbing her back slowly. After a minute, the office door opened, only to reveal a woman with a mess of golden curls and a toddler on her hip.

"Hi mom," Jaxon said quietly as he rubbed Emily's back. Her sobs were beginning to die down, turning into hiccups.

Sam's eyes widened as she watched Emily sob in her chair. "I was told they were in trouble," she questioned, pointing to the crying teenager.

"They are," Principal Franklin said as Sam sat down in the chair next to Jaxon, Dylan sitting in her lap, "Well, Jaxon is. Emily hadn't really done anything, but Ms. Briggs was yelling at her for being a bystander."

"She wasn't a bystander, she was the freaking victim here!" Jaxon fought, annoyed that no one would listen.

"Ms. Briggs was yelling at her?" Sam asked, surprised, "See, Jaxon? They don't pick favourites based on the kids parents."

"Yeah they do, mom. Emily's dad was hated by Ms. Briggs just like you were," Jaxon replied, "Eli and Jayden aren't in any trouble whatsoever because they are dating Taryn and Alyssa."

"Okay, what happened?" Sam asked, confused.

"I think it'd be better to start when Emily's father gets here," Principal Franklin explained. Sam nodded.

Emily was pretty much finished crying when the office door opened again, revealing her father, straight from work.

"I'm sorry, I was stuck in a meeting and-" he stopped when Emily turned around, showing a red, tear stained face that he was too used to seeing. "Emily, what happened?"

"You were in a meeting?" Emily asked, with what sounded like shame in her voice, "Daddy, I'm so sorry. It's your new job, I'm sorry."

"Em, shh. It's okay," he shushed her quickly as he walked in and sat next to her, Jaxon on her other side.

"No it's not, you know I hate when the school calls you out of work," Emily said quietly, her eyes filling with fresh tears.

Sam sat in her seat, perfectly still. She was staring straight ahead, no chance was she going to look to her left. She knew that voice, she _knew _who was sitting in the room with her.

"Okay, now that you're both here, we can get started," Principal Franklin started, smiling at them.

"Oh, I 'm Freddie Benson, Emily's father," Freddie said, turning and holding his hand out to the lady sitting next to Jaxon. He couldn't get a clear look at her face, since her shoulder length blonde curls were in her face, due to the fact that she was looking down. The little boy sitting in her lap looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Dylan, and this is my mommy," he announced, grinning at Freddie. Freddie smiled back at the young boy.

"You two didn't know...?" Principal Franklin asked quietly, looking between the two adults, his smile disappearing. Freddie looked at his with a questioning look.

"Didn't know what?" Jaxon asked, his arm still wrapped securely around Emily, who was also looking at Principal Franklin confused. Jaxon and Emily weren't officially _dating_, but they spent so much time together and flirted with each other so much that everyone just labelled them as a couple

"Your parents-" Principal Franklin was cut off.

"We knew each other, in high school," Sam said quietly, looking directly at Freddie, chuckling a little, "I guess that's an understatement. We were best friends."

"Sam?" Freddie asked, surprised. Sam slowly nodded, giving him a small smile, and then looked down at Dylan. "Yeah, Fredork, it's me."

* * *

**So Freddie and Sam meet! :D**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Any suggestions or ideas? They're welcome!**

**Review please! :)**


	5. iCan't Believe It

**Hello again! This is the next chapter. :)**

**Thank you to .BeautifulDreamer.x , earth-fairy2006 , zikki4ever123 , Kpfan72491 , EstefyO and babewivbrains for reviewing. They make me very very happy! :D**

**iOMG is coming out on April 9th. I'm excited! Are you guys excited? :D**

**I do not own iCarly (sigh)... I do own their children, though. ;)**

* * *

**Brought Up That Way**

September 25, 2030

"Wait, what?" Jaxon asked, extremely confused.

"You knew my dad, when he was younger?" Emily asked, wide eyed. She couldn't believe. Jaxon's mom, his _mother_, the one who let them eat whatever they wanted and basically do whatever they wanted, the carefree single-mother of three boys, knew Emily's dad, who was the complete opposite of her. And they had been _best friends_!

"Trust me, they knew each other," Principal Franklin told the teenagers, eyeing their parents. Both adults blushed crimson and looked down. "They happened to get sent to my office quite often."

"She did, not me!" Freddie fought back, making Sam smile. He was still the same.

"Sure, most of the time, but then there was that one time that-" Sam tried to point out.

"Don't even, Sam," Freddie told her, glaring, causing Sam to stick her tongue out at him and smile.

Emily was staring at her dad like he had grown another head. Who the hell was this man and what happened to her dad? Her quiet, protective dad?

"Do you guys want to see your parents when they were younger?" Principal Franklin asked the teenagers, typing on his computer, "I'm sure I can find an old iCarly online."

"No!" both adults shouted at the same time.

"C'mon Ted, don't show them that," Sam tried to reason with him.

"They don't need to see it," Freddie added, agreeing with the blonde.

"What's iCarly?" Emily asked curiously. With a few clicks, Principal Franklin turned his monitor around so the teenagers could watch the video that was on full screen on the computer.

"This one is just the two of them," he explained as the video began to play, a groan coming from Sam as the video began.

Two teenagers danced across the screen as music played. They both ran to the centre, backs to back, and began talking.

"Bonjour!" the blonde teenager said, her arms outstretched.

"Ariba!" the teenage boy said, his arms in the same position.

"That's them?" Jaxon asked Principal Franklin, amazed. He nodded his head. Jaxon looked at his mom, "You're hair was so long."

The two teenagers were now saying random words while dancing and making weird hand gestures.

"We've said this before," young Freddie began.

"Here at iCarly," young Sam continued.

"We like little babies!"

"Love 'em!" Sam said, walking towards the camera, "They're like little meatloafs you can dress up!" As she backed away, Freddie gave her a confused and creeped out look.

"Anyway..." Freddie said, a lot less enthusiastic than before.

Jaxon and Emily watched the video amazed, laughing the whole time as the younger versions of their parents fed Baby Spencer Sloppy Joe meat, Sam at the end getting fed up with the kid and storming out.

"I see my mom had great patience," Jaxon commented, smirking at his mother.

"You have _no _idea," Freddie agreed, also smirking.

"What is iCarly?" Emily asked her dad quietly.

"It was a web show we used to do," he said, as if it were nothing.

"Who's Carly?" Emily questioned, this time asking both parents.

"Our old friend," Freddie said.

"Alyssa and Taryn's mom," Sam told her, so she would get a better idea of who she was. Emily's eyes widened as she thought about this. Her father used to be best friends with the evil bitches' _mom_? How had he been friends with people who were so different than him? Well, from what she saw in the video, he was more different from them now then he would have been when they were younger.

"So why were we called here?" Freddie asked Principal Franklin, confused.

"Ah, yes. Well, Ms. Briggs caught Jaxon punch two boys on the nose, breaking it, and in the stomach in the hallway after class, but he claims that's not the whole story," Principal Franklin explained.

"Why, Jaxon?" Sam asked, throwing her head back before turning to look at her teenage son.

"Emily was walking to her locker, _minding her own business_, when the two assholes-"

"Language," Sam reminded him, giving him a stern look.

"Fine, when the two _jerk faces _bumped into her, gave her a once over, and then started hitting on her _even though _they are dating Alyssa and Taryn. She tried to ignore them and kept walking, but they followed her and kept trying, until I walked over to see what was going on and I heard what they were saying. I told them to eff off, but they didn't listen and started being ignorant a-holes and saying that they basically wanted to get in her pants, which I'm pretty sure in sexual harassment, and they kept saying things like that to me 'cause they _know _it was pissing me off until I just had enough and punched them," Jaxon explained.

"So they started it with Emily?" Principal Franklin asked.

"Yeah, they wouldn't leave me alone," Emily answered quietly. "I told them to stop but they wouldn't leave me alone."

"Okay, I'll talk to them tomorrow in my office, but Jaxon, I'm still going to have to give you detention for punching them. That will be one detentions a week for three weeks, are we clear?" Principal Franklin told the teenagers.

"Yeah, Ted, I know," Jaxon said, taking after his mom, "It was still worth it."

With that, they all left the office.

"So..." Freddie said as he walked next to Sam, a few feet behind Jaxon and Emily, who were talking and laughing.

"How's life?" Sam asked as she carried Dylan, who was playing with her hair.

"Okay, just moved out here from Arizona. Got the old apartment back," he said, though he assumed she already knew this, "You live in Bushwell now, I see?"

"Yup, 5-G. Got it when you moved away for college," Sam said, giving him a sad smile. Before he left for college was the last time she had seen him.

"And I see you have another little boy," Freddie said, smiling, pointing at Dylan.

"Two, actually. Jaxon is my oldest, then Parker, who is in first grade, and Dylan, who's right here. What about you, got any other little Freddie's runnin' around?" Sam asked, laughing slightly as Dylan pulled a piece of her hair down and let it go, causing it to bounce back up and make him laugh.

"No, just Emily," he said looking down, trying to think of how he was going to approach the question he really needed to ask.

How could he say this.

"Okay, I honestly don't know how to ask this without making it awkward, so I'm just going to ask," Freddie said, taking a deep breath. "Is he mine?"

It came out quieter than he had planned it, but he knew Sam heard him since she stopped walking, standing still.

"What?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Jaxon, is he mine?" Freddie asked, stopping next to her. "I mean, I'm just asking because he is pretty old and I know there were a few times before I left that we forgot protection and-"

"No, he's not yours," Sam finally said, cutting Freddie off. Freddie sighed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Is he your boyfriend's or husband's or something?" Freddie asked, still kinda confused.

"No, his dad isn't in the picture. Neither are Parker's or Dylan's," Sam confessed, looking down, "Apparently, I only date jerks, so I'm a single mom of three. What about Emily's mom? She doesn't talk about her."

"Aubrey had cancer. She got it shortly after we had Emily and passed away when Emily was three," Freddie said as they both began walking again. The bell had rung when they were in the Principal's office, so they could all just leave and go back home.

"Aubrey, huh? You guys meet at the college?" Sam asked as she put Dylan down and he ran up to walk with Emily and Jaxon. They were now outside of the school, in the parking lot.

"Yeah. After about a year of dating I proposed, then a few months later she found out she was pregnant. We got married after Emily was born, then we found out about the cancer," Freddie explained. It still hurt to talk about, since he had really loved Aubrey, and he missed her. Emily reminded him of her a lot, so he was happy he still had her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Sam said as she headed to her own car with Jaxon and Dylan.

"Yeah, bye Sam," Freddie replied waving.

"Bye, Fredward!" She called back, laughing. Freddie rolled his eyes. Some things just didn't change.

* * *

**So there's that chapter.**

**Again, suggestions and ideas are welcome!**

**Review please! :)**


	6. iAm Screwed

**Hola!**

So, this is a flashback chapter. I wanted to try it out and see how you guys liked it. :)

**Thank you to ****ober22**, **secretagent16**, **earth-fairy2006**, **zikki4ever123**, **iwntyou2wntme**, **Kpfan72491**, **LuvinNCbaby**, **bluejay63**, **babewivbrains**, **adore-this** **and** **the Stafflord** **for****reviewing. They make me very very happy! :D**

**Who loved iOMG? :D**

* * *

**Brought Up That Way**

November 1, 2013

_Fuck_, how the _hell _am I supposed to do this? I can't raise a freaking child! I'm nineteen, for God's sake! Sure, Carly will be great at it, but I'm not the mom type. I have, like, zero maternal instinct!

Well, I guess I should have thought of that a few weeks ago.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in!" I heard her yell from the apartment. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" I called back.

"Well, pick the lock or something, I can't get up!" she yelled back, sounding annoyed. I rolled my eyes and picked the lock, knowing it was the only way I was getting in. 25 seconds later, the door was unlocked. I have to practice, I'm getting rusty.

I open the door and walk into the apartment, making sure to shut it _quietly_ behind me. Last time I slammed it, Carly just about ripped my head off. "Hey big mama," I greeted Carly with a grin. She glared at me from her laying position on the couch. She was on her back, which was really the only way she could lie with her belly.

"Why do you feel the need to call me that?" Carly whined as I came and sat on the chair near the couch.

"Because your pregnant and ready to pop any minute," I replied with a grin. She sighed and rubbed her belly.

"I'm only 33 weeks," she told me quietly. I gave her a small smile and said, "With twins. The doctor said twins can come early. That's the reason me and Mel were born on a bus."

"I'm not gonna have them on a bus, Sam!" Carly told me, laughing. I grinned at her, suddenly remembering why I came up here. It wasn't as hard for me to come over now, since I got an apartment on the fifth floor a little over a year ago, right after we graduated. I got a job to pay the rent, but sometimes Carly and Spencer help me out. _How am I gonna manage paying for a kid on top of that?_

"So, what are you naming them again?" I asked meekly, trying to stall. I know I had to tell her, it's just I didn't want to at this very moment.

"I was thinking Alyssa and Taryn. Alyssa Lucille, after my mom, and Taryn Samantha, after your," she said, smiling, rubbing her belly again, "Griffin liked the names, too."

And there it is. I knew it was only a matter of time before she mentioned her jerk face scumbag of a boyfriend. Honestly, the name made me want to puke.

Wait, maybe that wasn't his _name_, per se.

I felt my lunch begin to creep back up, so I bolted to the bathroom and puked my guts into the porcelain bowl.

"Sam? Sam, are you okay?" I heard Carly call from the living room. I knew she couldn't get up, she was put on bed rest.

When I finished emptying my stomach into the toilet, I got up and rinsed my mouth, knowing I had no choice but to tell her. She went through four months of morning sickness, if I didn't tell her, she was bound to get suspicious.

I walked back into the living room, being met with the worried eyes of Carly Shay. "Are you okay?" she asked me, her voice dripping with concern.

"Just dandy," I told her, my own voice dripping in sarcasm. She gave me a weird look, before something clicked. She opened her mouth to ask, and I knew exactly what she was going to ask, but I cut her off.

"I'm pregnant," I told her. Her expression went from knowing to sympathetic. That is exactly why I didn't want to tell her. She would feel sorry for me.

"Did you take a test?" she asked me, looking down at her own belly.

"Yeah, like last week. I have a doctors appointment for Monday," I told her, looking down. I could feel the tears coming. She knew I wasn't crying because I wasn't ready.

"Is it Freddie's?" she asked, catching me off guard. I wiped my eyes and gave her weird look.

"Why would you think that? Last time he was back was for your baby shower and he had a girlfriend or something," I spat the ending, looking down and picking at my jeans.

"Oh yeah, Aubrey. I still can't believe he's engaged, he's only known her for a year," Carly replied, chewing on her lip. It was a surprise when he came back with a girl. None of us suspected that. And when we saw the ring on her finger, Carly nearly had a heart attack. She took him into the other room and verbally assaulted him. She saw how I looked at the girl, jealousy radiating off me. And it didn't help that she was one of the nicest girls ever. She was trying so hard to befriend me and Carly.

"You can't tell him," I told her, suddenly. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why?" she asked, incredulously.

"He can't know. You know how he is, when he found out you were pregnant he came here as fast as he could and was basically having a heart attack. I don't want him to worry about me," I told her, the tears coming again. I brought my knees up to my chest. I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready.

"Sam?" Carly asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" I replied, letting her know she had my attention.

"Who is the dad?" she asked quietly. I couldn't tell her. It would kill her. She had this perfect little vision of how her life would be after the twins were born. I couldn't ruin that.

"It's not important," I told her, and she shut up because she knew she wouldn't get anything else out of me.

* * *

**Did you like the flashback chapter?**

**Should I do more in the future?**

**Review please! :)**


	7. iFight With Trixie

**GASP! What's this? Two chapters in one day? Yes, it is true!**

**Kay, so this isn't my favourite chapter I've written, I guess it's just kinda meeting new characters and all that jazz. But, I hope you don't totally hate it. :D**

**Thank you to Purple xx, QueenV101, SeddierFTW, Kpfan72491 and zikki4ever123 for reviewing so fast. My friends thought I was insane when I checked my email at the mall and started smiling like an idiot.**

**So, I hope you like this chapter in which I hate and only introduces characters. **

* * *

**Brought Up That Way**

September 25, 2030

"So what were you and Emily's dad talking about?" Jaxon asked Sam as they walked into the apartment.

"Just catching up," she replied quietly, putting Dylan down. Dylan ran towards his room to play with his toys while Sam went to the kitchen, Jaxon following.

"Well, when you two were 'catching up', I heard you get quiet all of a sudden. What'd he ask they made you get quiet? I mean, you're never quiet," he asked his mother, smirking. She rolled her eyes and laughed quietly as she got a piece of ham out of the fridge and pulled herself up so she was sitting on the counter.

"He was just wondering if-" Sam was interrupted by the front door swinging open.

"I'm back, don't freak," a young brunette girl called, walking into the apartment, a younger girl following. The younger girl shut the door quietly and gave Sam and Jaxon a small smile.

"Trixie!" a small yell was heard from Dylan's bedroom, before the toddler came barrelling out of the room and attaching himself onto the teenage girl's legs.

"Hey, munchkin!" the girl, Trixie, greeted, picking him up and swinging him around.

"What're you two doing here?" Jaxon asked, smirking at the younger girl.

"Don't pretend you didn't miss me, doof," Trixie teased, giving Jaxon a hug, smushing Dylan between them.

"How could I not miss my cocky and annoying cousin, who was rightfully named after a Death Eater?" Jaxon teased back, causing her to give him a good shove.

"Jerk," she spat at him, smirking.

"I see Luna came along today. How's my baby cousin doing?" Jaxon asked the younger girl, who was basically the opposite of her sister.

"Good. Glad to finally be out of Aunt Cat's house. That lady is insane," Luna said, looking towards Sam.

"What'd she do this time?" Sam asked, laughing slightly, knowing how insane Cat could be.

"She's having trouble telling the different between Corie and Sera, so she wants to dye Corie's hair red, like her's," she replied, "And the babies are only 8 months old!"

"I'm still surprised Robbie and Cat can handle triplets. What'd they name them again?" Sam asked, smirking. Robbie and Cat had been wanting to have a baby for a while, but didn't have much luck, so they had in vitro fertilization done, getting them triplets. And of course, Cat wanted to give them really unique names.

"The girls are Cordelia Lexus and Seraphina Elizabella, and the boy is Romeo Bartholomew," Luna told her, setting her backpack down.

"Poor kids," Trixie added, setting Dylan down, "So what were you talkin' about?"

"Mom was telling me about something a guy she knew when she was younger wanted to know," Jaxon explained, looking at his mom.

"Oh, a guy!" Trixie teased, smirking, "What's his name?"

"He's just a guy I knew when I was a teenager, we were pretty close and did a web show together," Sam explained, laughing at Trixie's teasing. It was amazing how easily she could talk to these kids, when so many parents fought with their kids _all the time_. Sam couldn't imagine doing that. Just the thought of it gave her flashbacks of living with her mom. She didn't want her kids to grow up like that.

"Oh, Freddie?" Luna asked from her sitting position on the floor. She was playing with Dylan.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sam asked, confused.

"Mom showed us the old iCarly videos, y'know, before the accident," Luna replied, the room going silent near the end.

It was something they didn't talk about a lot. _The accident_. They say it like it was some huge catastrophe. In their lives, it was, but in reality, it was just a car accident. A car accident caused by a drunk driver. Luna was the one that spoke of it the least. She was in the car with them; her parents.

"_Daddy, did ya think I did good?" 10 year old Luna asked her mom from the back seat._

"_You did amazing in the play, sweetheart," Beck Oliver told his daughter smiling._

"_You're such a suck," Jade teased, hitting Beck lightly on the arm._

"_You're proud of her, too," he replied, smiling._

"_Yeah, I am. You get your acting ability from me, Luna. Don't ever let daddy tell you different," Jade told her youngest daughter, turning to look at her._

"_I know," Luna said, smiling brightly. Jade had turned back around, just in time to see the bright lights heading for the car._

"_Beck, look out!"_

Luna blamed herself. It _was _her play they had gone to. Trixie said it was the idiot drunks fault. Either way, their parents were gone. After the accident, the kids had to live with other family members. Trixie, being 15 now, lived with either Cat, her Aunt Melanie or her Aunt Sam, while Luna, being only 13, mostly lived at Cat's house, but sometimes went to visit Sam or Melanie on weekends. They had one older brother, also. Gage, who was in college, was 19 now, so he didn't have to live with any of his aunts. But, right after the accident he was only 16, so he had to live with Cat, also.

"So what did he want to know?" Trixie asked, breaking the silence. Sam sighed, knowing they weren't going to stop.

"I'm going to start off by saying that Jaxon, don't jump to conclusions when you hear this. You kno0w the truth, he didn't so he asked to make sure of it," Sam started, looking at Jaxon. He looked back at her questionably.

"What did he ask?" Jaxon as warily.

"He wanted to know if... if you were, y'know, _his_," she explained, her voice getting quiet at the end. Jaxon's eyes widened as he looked at his mom in disbelief. Trixie spit the water she had gotten out, and then started laughing.

"Mom, I'm not, right?" Jaxon asked, downright terrified. If he was... then Emily was... "Dear God, mother, I'm not, _right_?"

"No, no, you're not. You know who your dad is!" she reminded him, giving him an odd look. Jaxon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, before his eyes got wide again.

"Wait, if he thought I was, that meant that-" Jaxon was cut off by Trixie.

"Go Aunt Sam!" Trixie yelled, pounding her fist in the air.

"Mom, you had sex with Emily's dad?" Jaxon shouted, his face white. Sam smirked, but her cheeks were crimson.

"We were teenagers, Jaxon, calm down," she told him, laughing at his reaction to this.

"I will never be able to look at him the same again, thanks mom," Jaxon told her, rubbing his temples.

"No problemo," Sam replied. Just then, the front door opened, revealing Parker with his backpack, home from school. "Hey bud, how was school?"

"Good," he replied before noticing that his cousins were over. "Trixie!" he called as he ran at the older girl, engulfing her in a hug and causing her to laugh.

* * *

**So, yeah, Victorious characters children are in my story now. I know the ending was kinda crap, but whatever. I had to get that part out of the way.**

**Review please! :)**


	8. iAm Very Emotional

**I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE I STARTED HIGH SCHOOL THIS YEAR AND DISCOVERED TUMBLR AND MY FREE TIME DISAPPEARED!**

Please forgive me! D: I am seriously so sorry, I know I'm making excuses, but I literally have 4 chapters half written because I get stuck in the middle and I wrote this really quickly today. I am so so so sorry!

Thank you to **xxunowhoxx****, ****Mistress of the Strange****, ****iwntyou2wntme****, ****SeddierFTW****, ****Kpfan72491****, ****PurpleMomo****, ****the Stafflord****, ****adore-this****, ****EstefyO****, ****BreezyBeach****, ****BlueBlazerBlack**** and ****Padfootkicksbutt**** for reviewing! I appreciate it so much!**

I promise I will try and post more often! I really am truly, truly sorry!

Flashback chapter again. Enjoy!

* * *

**Brought Up That Way**

December 23, 2012

"I'm HOME!" shouted an excited Carly Shay as she walked into the all too familiar apartment she had been away from for far too long.

"Carles!" she heard a voice call from the kitchen before a rather large bellied Sam ran, or tried to at least, over to engulf her best friend in a a tight hug. Well, as tight as you could get with a baby in between them.

"Oh my God, Sam! You're so big!" Carly gushed as they pulled apart and she stared down at Sam's belly. It was hard to tell the exact size of it, since Sam was wearing a t-shirt that looked to be many sizes too big, but Carly felt it when they hugged.

"Yeah, 5 months of pregnancy can do that to a girl," Sam said with a laugh as she grinned and gave Carly another big hug. "Where's Spence?"

"Bringing my bag up from the car, and probably yelling at Griffin," Carly said with a laugh.

"You two are still together?" Sam asked, surprised. She thought they wouldn't last long after Carly told her that the two of them had started dating again shortly after Carly left.

"Yes Sam, I know it's a surprised that I can actually _keep _a boyfriend for once," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

The two were soon sitting on the couch when the door swung open, only to reveal Spencer carrying to large pink suitcases, followed by Griffin, who was only carrying a small grey one.

"Carly, you're staying for two weeks, and half of your clothes are still in your closet? _Why do you need two suitcases_?" Spencer asked as he collapsed on the chair next to the couch.

"Because I forgot what I have here!" Carly defended.

"So how's college?" Sam asked with a smile. Carly noticed Sam was in a much better mood then she remembered her ever being in.

"Hard. You're so lucky you didn't have to go," Carly said, then quickly regretted it as she saw Sam's face fall. Sam quickly looked away before muttering, "Well, it wasn't my choice to get pregnant."

"Sam, you know I didn't mean it li-"

"Don't you have clothes to unpack or something?" Sam spat, a sharp edge to her voice. Carly was taken aback. She shook it off before getting up to unpack her clothes.

* * *

It was an hour later when Carly had finally finished unpacking all of her stuff. She was feeling a little hungry, so she decided it was probably safe to go downstairs and get something to eat.

She slowly crept down the stairs, trying not to be noticed by the hormonal pregnant blonde sitting on the couch. Carly was almost past the couch when she heard a sob erupt from said pregnant blonde. Carly's eyes widened as she heard another sob, causing Carly to rush over to Sam, crouching in front of her to see what was wrong.

"Sam, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Carly asked her, panicked. She saw Sam shake her head quickly and wipe her hand across her cheek, but another sob racked her body. "Sam, tell me what's wrong!"

As a response, Sam raised her hand and gestured to the television that was playing behind Carly. Carly quickly turned around to see...

_Are you freaking kidding me?_

"Sam, you're crying over _Glee_?" Carly asked in disbelief as she turned around to stare wide eyed at the blonde in front of her. She hadn't even known Sam _watched _this show, let alone _liked _it!

"Just look, Carly! It's r-really e-emotional!" Sam said through the sobs, gesturing again to the screen. Carly turned around to see a Hispanic girl push a blonde girl away from her, saying, "Get off me!", then the Hispanic girl stormed away crying, leaving the blonde girl looking frustrated.

"Santana just l-loves Brittany s-so much! And Brittany just b-blows her off to be with Artie! I mean, can't sh-she s-see that Santana l-loves her?" Sam told Carly, gesturing again to the TV, almost violently, as another sob overtook her.

"Aw, Sam," Carly said as she gave her best friend a hug, only to have her attention brought back to the TV by a girl yelling, "Nerd!". Carly moved so she was sitting next to Sam as she watched the scene, giggling. "Look, Sam. It's you!"

"I'm n-not Lauren Zizes!" Sam fought, "Are you calling me fat?"

Carly's eyes widened as she realized there was no way of getting out of this. "Sam, I just meant you act-"

"You called me fat!" Sam accused, pointing a finger at Carly.

"Okay, Sam, I think you've watched enough _Glee_-"

"Carly, don't!" Spencer yelled, running out of his room before his younger sister could turn the TV off.

"Why? She's crying and stuff and I don't think-"

"Last time I tried to turn it off she hit me! Hard!" Spencer told her, going to guard the TV so he didn't have to deal with an angry Sam.

"But-" Carly began, but got cut off once again.

"I can show you the bruise, Carly!" Spencer said, about to pull up his sleeve.

"No, it's okay. I guess one more episode wouldn't hurt her," Carly sighed, falling back on the couch as Sam picks up the remote and puts the next episode on.

"You'll like this one, Carly. They all have to write original songs!" Sam said, the tears suddenly gone and a grin set on her face as a boy in a blue and red uniform walked into a room and threw papers in the air.

* * *

**So can you guys forgive me? Sorry it's so short!**

I hoped you liked it! Review please!

Ideas and constructive criticism welcome! :)


End file.
